


Teasing And Punishment (an rp turned fic)

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Michifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM smut, Daddy!Kink, Luciael - Freeform, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Smutty goodness, mention of samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer tries to tease Michael in the supermarket, what happened was maybe the last thing he could have imagined. But also, the best thing to ever happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](http://satans-little-follower.tumblr.com/post/115505889895/stonerluce-ok-but-what-if-michael-and-lucifer-got)  
> My friend [Anna](http://satans-little-follower.tumblr.com) and I saw the prompt and decided to role play it. This is what came out of us, refined and Beta'd.  
> I do prompts, on [my Tumblr.](www.kinkylucifer-foundyourblog-an.tumblr.com)  
> Just Send me an ask, you don't have to be following.  
> I do mostly: Destiel, Sabriel, Michifer and I dabble with other things.

 

> "I don't understand what the big deal is. It was just a poker game!" Lucifer said to his boyfriend as they walked down the aisles of the supermarket. They had been arguing for a while over a poker game that Lucifer attended and Michael, his boyfriend, had a big issue with gambling and didn't want for his partner to go down that path.
> 
>   
>  "It was stupid, Luce. Gambling is addicting and, on top of that, one of the seven deadly sins. I don't want you to get messed up because of a game." Michael was trying to keep his voice low. He knew Lucifer very well - after all, they have been dating for a couple of years - and he knew that it would be too easy for his boyfriend to end up with gambling problems. It was something Michael wanted to avoid at all costs.
> 
> The fact that Lucifer couldn't see how Michael was just trying to protect him was frustrating. It was mainly for the safety of his boyfriend that Michael insisted that Lucifer wouldn’t go to anymore games. The blond could do whatever, well almost whatever, he wanted as long as it wasn't gambling.
> 
>   
>  "The seven sins?! This coming from the flaming queer who likes to wear silk panties in bed and asks me to spank him?!" Lucifer exclaimed, maybe a little louder than he should have. He knew Michael would get angry and he wanted to do just that. His boyfriend was being unreasonable - a game of poker every once in a while was not a big deal. Why was Mike being such a tight ass?
> 
>   
>  "You know what I'm talking about! You don't exactly have the best track record. In fact, at some point or the other, you've been in deep trouble because of gambling. So excuse me if I care," Michael snarled. He couldn’t understand why his boyfriend was being so stubborn. After all Michael only wanted to save him from a sad fate.
> 
>   
>  "Oh my GOD! Would you back off? Jesus!" Lucifer bellowed. He had had enough of this argument and of Michael's intruding ways. It was all just a little too much for him; he wasn’t the type to take orders from anyone, and especially not from his boyfriend.
> 
>   
>  "Would you be responsible for once?! I'm just trying to take care of you!" Michael growled angrily. He just wanted to protect his lover and he was getting yelled at, in the store, where everyone could hear. He was not the bad guy here! He was actually trying to do something good and instead, Lucifer was disrespectful and angry.
> 
>   
>  Lucifer didn't reply; he had nothing left to say. He knew that Michael had a point and that what he did was wrong, but he had too much of an ego to apologise. Instead, he tried to hold Michael's hand, which his boyfriend yanked away immediately. Lucifer always found it hard to apologise, at least in words. He always prefered actions; it was less ‘humiliating’ for him.
> 
>   
>  He needed to try again. He wouldn’t give up so easily! The two passed a rack of Michael’s favourite chocolate, so the blonde grabbed one and presented it to his boyfriend. Michael, though, was bitter and known to hold a grudge. He took a look at the chocolate bar, grabbed it from Lucifer’s hand, and threw it in the basket. He didn’t even bother to look at Lucifer, which made the other furious.
> 
>   
>  At that moment, a very hot guy was passing them by, and Lucifer saw a chance to tease his stubborn boyfriend. He moved out of his way and bumped into the hot guy, making him drop the items in his hands. Lucifer bent down and started helping the stranger pick up what was scattered on the floor.
> 
>   
>  "Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess I couldn't look away from those gorgeous blue eyes of yours," Lucifer shamelessly flirted as he got up and flashed a smile at the blushing man. The guy smiled back, thanked him, and walked away. Lucifer had a large grin on his face as he looked over at Michael waiting for his reaction.
> 
>   
>  Michael was seething with anger, but he made sure to hide it. He knew exactly what game Lucifer was playing, and he didn't want to participate. The words Luce had spoken had only made his annoyance with the blond even worse, and there was no way he was giving him the satisfaction of reacting to his little game. Instead, Mike just looked down at some vegetables and tried to concentrate on what they should eat for dinner. "Pasta or chicken?" he asked, his tone indifferent. Luckily for the scorned man, he was very good at hiding his emotions.
> 
>   
>  "Pasta sounds great," Lucifer said, disappointed that his plan didn’t work. As he finished his sentence they passed another man and, though he wasn't as hot as the other, Lucifer saw another chance in him.
> 
>   
>  "Oh my, do you work out?" Lucifer asked silkily as he moved closer to the man - all the while looking lustfully at his body, eyeing him from top to bottom. He touched the man's biceps, with his permission of course, and he squeezed them, giggling like an idiot. “You must be so strong!” Lucifer was desperately flirting, hoping this time Michael would speak up.
> 
>   
>  The guy was apparently proud of his muscles, and he didn't mind the flirting Luce was shooting his way, but soon enough he had to leave and he smiled at his admirer as he walked away. Lucifer waved good bye and then took a look back at the man's ass, making a satisfied noise.
> 
>   
>  'Control your breathing, don't glare, keep cool, do not react,' Michael reminded himself over and over again. He bit down on the inside of his cheek but held back any further reactions. He would not give in! Instead, he just turned to Lucifer and gave him a superficial smile. "So pasta, carbonara? Bacon and cream sauce? The way you like it?" he asked, trying so hard to hide the anger that was seeping out of his eyes.
> 
>   
>  "Perfect." Lucifer gritted his teeth, starting to get angry himself. He usually enjoyed torturing Michael, but not when the other wouldn't make any reactions. They kept walking down the aisles, both silent and angry.
> 
>   
>  Suddenly, who shows up except Sam Winchester, Lucifer's ex-boyfriend? If there was anyone that would drive Michael crazy, it would be this guy. Though they had never met, Michael had heard the stories of how in love the two were and how passionate and crazy their relationship had been. He’d always been a little jealous of a man he’d never seen - the man who almost took Lucifer away from him.
> 
>   
>  Lucifer and Sam had met during the couple of years when he and Michael had been broken up, a combination of how serious things had gotten so quickly and stress from Michael’s father. It had all been too much for Michael to handle, so he had broken things off with Lucifer.
> 
>   
>  After a while, the blonde had found solace in the arms of Sam Winchester, a boy he had met in college. He was the exact opposite of Michael and just what Luce had needed at the time. It was crazy and passionate, and Lucifer really fell hard. The combination of Sam being too devoted to school, and Lucifer missing Michael too much had led the two to break up. Which, really, was perfect timing for Mike to swoop back into Lucifer’s life and convince him to give him another chance.
> 
>   
>  Since the two loves of Lucifer’s life didn’t know what the other looked like, Lucifer felt compelled to announce Sam's name loudly so that Michael would figure it out. "Sam Winchester! How long has it been?" he said as he walked over to the tall man. Sam smiled widely and he hugged Lucifer fondly, sniffing his hair a little, which Michael had to have noticed.
> 
>   
>  The two men started talking, catching up and obviously both flirting with each other. Sam must've touched Luce's arm almost five times, and Lucifer ran a hand in Sam's hair ruffling it. "So you've moved here? That's great! I live just around the corner. You have to pass by some time," Lucifer said to the man, completely ignoring his furious boyfriend standing behind him.
> 
>   
>  "Yeah, of course! I’d love to!" Sam said while he took out his phone, ready to take down Lucifer's number.
> 
>   
>  Michael had physically stiffened when he heard Lucifer call out Sam’s name and as the conversation had carried on, his hands had clenched into tight fists. Lucifer flirting with strangers to piss him off was one thing, but this was a whole new level of doucheness. Jealousy was welling up inside of him before he finally dropped the groceries and stomped over to the two men.
> 
>   
>  Michael possessively grabbed Lucifer’s hand and pulled the blonde behind him, putting a fair bit of distance between him and Sam. "He’s taken, so go give your number to someone else. You’re not even his type, you ugly neanderthal," Michael outright growled. He pulled Luce behind him, muttering the last insult just loud enough for Sam to hear as he hurried out of the shop. The groceries long forgotten, Lucifer would pay for toying with him like that.
> 
>   
>    
> 


	2. The Punishement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets his well deserved punishment.

 

> "What's your problem?" Lucifer managed to demand between bouts of laughter as he was being dragged out of the store. Michael’s reaction was of pure gold to him; it was exactly what he had hoped to see, maybe even a little more. He felt a tingle of satisfaction spreading through his body as he smirked victoriously.
> 
> Michael snarled and suddenly moved, pushing Lucifer against a wall as he leaned closely to whisper in his ear, "You know exactly what my problem is. You knew what you were doing, you know how that affects me. You do not toy with me like that, boy. I will make sure you're properly punished." His tone was dark as he pushed Luce closely against the wall with his own body, making sure the blonde couldn't move.
> 
> Lucifer bit down on his lower lip, the arousal taking him by surprise. He felt his member half harden and he might have whimpered a little, but he wasn't sure. He looked at Michael, lust filling his eyes, and he said daringly, "Punish me!"
> 
> A smirk spread on Michael's lips before he grabbed Lucifers arm and began dragging him along again. When they reached the apartment, he quickly unlocked the door, throwing it open as soon as the lock clicked. He pushed Lucifer inside and kicked the door shut behind them. "Bedroom," Mike ordered, sending his lover a warning glare. This was not the right time to mess with him.  
>  "Make me," Lucifer said, a grin spreading on his face. This was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Michael was always into kinky stuff, but the roles were always turned. Lucifer was always the dominant one, but he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend assuming that role and he wanted to see just how far Michael would take this.
> 
> A low growl escaped from the back of Michael's throat as he grabbed Lucifer by his shirt and backed him down the hall. When they reached the bedroom door, he turned his lover and opened the door, pushing him inside the room. Mike was holding back as much as he was able to, not wanting to hurt Luce, but with the temper he had it was hard to control himself.
> 
> Slowly, he walked around Luce, looking him up and down with a hungry gaze. "Strip, now. No games," he ordered again, his voice more authoritative and sure this time. He couldn't say that this didn't arouse him. Usually he was submissive, taking orders and begging to be spanked and fucked, but at the right moments he enjoyed being dominant just as much.
> 
> Lucifer swallowed hard and half smirked as he started unbuttoning his pants. He took off all of his clothes slowly, stripping until he wasn't wearing anything but the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes.
> 
> "On the bed, bend over," Michael whispered into Lucifer’s ear. His voice was darker but also more seductive as he leaned in and let a hot breath fan against Lucifer’s neck. He was loving this. The dominant role seemed to fit him pretty well. He was easily barking orders and going darker and darker as he slipped into the role of the one in control.
> 
> Lucifer looked Michael up and down, so tempted to challenge him but also eager to see how far this would go. He walked to the bed and climbed on, turning around and bending over, wiggling his butt as it hung in the air. "Punish me," he said lowly and seductively as he looked back at Michael, his hardened member becoming insufferable.
> 
> Michael felt his own member harden with Lucifer’s words. He slowly walked to the bed, admiring Lucifer’s body. He climbed behind his lover, placing both his hands on his ass cheeks as he kneaded the flesh. "You've been very bad. Teasing me like that? It's a dangerous game to play. I will punish you and you will never, ever do that again. Do you understand, boy?" he growled into Lucifer’s ear as he bent over him, pressing his half hard member against Luce.
> 
> Lucifer gasped as he felt Michael’s dick brush against his rim. "Yes, daddy. Punish me, please," Lucifer begged, his voice almost hitching. He was barely able to talk, a lump in his throat was stopping him from even breathing right. This was the most turned on he had ever felt and he was beyond ready for relief. His dick was throbbing and dripping onto the sheets as he rubbed against Michael's cock, trying to get as much friction as he could.
> 
> Michael groaned low in his throat and leaned back. He moved one hand from Lucifer’s ass to his hip and held him still while he gently moved the other over the right cheek. "Count each hit for me, baby boy," he commanded with a slight rasp in his voice. He delivered a small slap to Luce's ass, letting him know what he intended to do and giving him the chance to object if he didn't feel comfortable with it.
> 
> Lucifer whimpered as heat flared low in his belly. "Ohhh one," he moaned out. He understood his punishment and couldn't wait to get it. He secured his position, bracing himself against the bed. He held the sheets tight and waited for more hits while eyeballing Michael's bulge, as if he was trying to make him cum by looks only.
> 
> Michael delivered ten slaps before he stopped. Lucifer was panting and moaning at each one, his voice getting higher as hard as the slaps came. Michael smoothed the skin with his hand, trying to lessen the sting a bit as he looked down on the red marks. Lucifer was spread out on the sheets, his butt cheek red and his ass hanging in the air. "Now do you understand what you did, or does your other cheek require the same treatment?" he growled in a dark tone. His cock was completely hard, but he couldn’t think of that now. He needed to finish Lucifer’s punishment; it was too good to let go.
> 
> "No, daddy, I was a bad boy. You need to punish me some more." Lucifer's voice was dripping with lust. He wiggled his butt and bit down on his lip. The previous spanks had made him moan and groan both of pain and pleasure, and he wanted more. Lucifer never thought he would enjoy playing the submissive part, but with Michael so perfect at his dominance role, how could he not love it?
> 
> "It seems that I do. Now should I use my hand or would you prefer my belt, boy? The leather will hurt more, so tell me do you deserve that?" he asked darkly, unbuckling the metal clamp to emphasize his words. Michael shifted slightly and changed the position of his hands, now using the right one to hold Lucifer still.
> 
> "I think Sam would want you to go easy on me," Lucifer said daringly but seductively. He knew that any mention of Sam in this situation would get him a greater punishment, and Lucifer was desperate for the belt, he was desperate to be hurt by his lover. Their safe word, grace, was well-known, and he would use it the instant he felt uncomfortable with anything.
> 
> Michael quickly slipped the belt off. He folded it and cracked it once. The loud noise filled the room and it left him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mike let the first whip land on Lucifer’s ass, then a second and a third.
> 
> "You won't."
> 
> _a fourth whip_
> 
> "Mention."
> 
> _a fifth_
> 
> "Him."
> 
> _a sixth_
> 
> "Ever."
> 
> _a seventh whip_
> 
> "Again."
> 
> _the eighth and last one_
> 
> "Understand?" He stopped, but kept the belt raised, ready to strike again.
> 
> "AHHHH, ohhh, GOD! More, please!" Lucifer begged, overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure bombarding him. He grabbed the sheets tighter, desperate for something, all the while his dick dripped with precum. He wanted to be fucked so badly, he wanted to be filled by his lover's dick and he wanted to cum untouched, to just spill out as Michael drilled into him.
> 
> Michael silently leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing the lubricant. He put some on his fingers and then gently prodded his middle finger against Lucifers hole. "Please, what? What do you want more of?"
> 
> "Oh, shit! Michael, ahhh ple- please, fuck me! Please, daddy, fuck me hard," Lucifer pleaded, his voice breaking up with pleasure. He couldn't wait till Michael was inside of him, but for now, his finger was doing wonders. Lucifer was moaning like a little bitch, arching back, trying to get Mike's finger to go deeper inside of him.
> 
> Michael slipped his finger in slowly until it wouldn't go any further. He then began moving it in and out, stretching Lucifer slowly. After some time, he added a second finger and began scissoring and stretching him some more. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer and slipped his fingers out, sending a shudder through Lucifer’s body.
> 
> Michael quickly got rid of his clothes, throwing everything down on the floor before he spread some lubricant on his cock and smeared a little on his lover’s hole. "Fuck you? How badly do you want it?" he muttered as he pressed his dick against Luce's opening.
> 
> "Ohhhhhh, shit! Yes, yes please, daddy! Fuck me hard! Pleaaassseee," Lucifer moaned out, his voice hitching at the anticipation. His knuckles turned white with his grip on the sheets as he arched his back, unable to wait to be filled.
> 
> Michael growled and pushed into Lucifer slowly until he was all inside. He didn't give the blonde much time to adjust to his size before he set a harsh pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Michael and Lucifer’s moans as the brunette pounded into his lover, hard and fast. "Oh god, you feel so good," he groaned, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips for leverage.
> 
> "Ahhh yes, yea Michael, yea baby. Fill me, all the way inside!" Lucifer was a heaving mess. He couldn't control his voice or his nerves, which were twitching all over his body. His dick was about to explode and his ass was hurting him so good. He let go of the sheets and grabbed his dick with his right hand, pumping it. He didn't care what Michael would do to him for showing such insubordination - he needed relief and he needed it now.
> 
> As soon as Michael noticed what Lucifer was doing, he stopped his movements, staying still inside of his ass. It took most of his willpower to do so, but luckily he had a lot of it. "Don't," he groaned as he grabbed both of his lovers hands and held them behind his back. "You will cum when I tell you to."
> 
> "Sorry, daddy. Make me cum, please!" Lucifer begged. He couldn't wait any longer, his throbbing dick, along with the immense pleasure which Michael was delivering every time he brushed against his prostate, were becoming unbearable. Lucifer would moan and groan each time Michael hit his sweet spot and the brunette loved the noises that were coming out of his lover.  
>  He hadn’t heard Lucifer make such noises ever. In all their years together, Lucifer had always dominated and Michael would always be the one to moan like a bitch. Now, the tables were turned and, apparently, Lucifer had the sweetest moans that Michael had ever heard.
> 
> "Patience," Michael crooned as he slowly began moving again. He kept the thrusts shallow and slow, wanting to tease Lucifer even more. He knew this was just as punishing as what he'd done before. His lover was impatient and he intended to use that against him.
> 
> "No, baby please, ple- oh fuck, please, Michael, please." Lucifer's voice was hitching, and he had tears of pleasure filling his eyes. His hands were still held behind his back, pushing his face and shoulders into the mattress. His dick was twitching and every time he felt his orgasm approaching, Michael took it away. It was the sweetest torture in the world.
> 
> "You will never utter his name again. You will never look at him again. You're. Mine. Do. You. Understand?" he said, voice dark with lust. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, so if he wanted to hear Lucifer say ‘yes’ he had to ask now. Mike would have loved to keep the torture going, but that wasn't an option at the moment. Not with his own member twitching inside his lover and his nails digging into Luce's hips.
> 
> "Never ever. I'm all yours, just make me cum please, just - ahhh fuck. Oh god, Mikey, make me cum, daddy." Lucifer's mouth was running on its own. He had no control over anything as he kept feeling his orgasm bubbling in his lower tummy. Michael's dominance was something he definitely would want to try again, but for now, he'd had enough teasing and he really needed to cum.  
>  Michael groaned and sped up again, returning to his harsh pace. The hand not holding Lucifer’s wrists captive wrapped around his lover’s cock, stroking it quickly. Mike pulled the blonde to him, making it possible to bite his shoulder. He dug his teeth deep before he ordered lowly in a whispering manner, "Cum for me." A light layer of sweat was covering his body and his breathing sped up as he held back his own orgasm.
> 
> Lucifer was moaning so loudly, the neighbours had probably called the cops by now. When Michael took his dick in his hand, Luce groaned and took a deep breath. He was so close, but still couldn’t come until Michael bit down on him and ordered him to. As if a switch were flipped, his seed burst from him, soiling the sheets and giving Lucifer the relief he craved. "Oh fuck fuck fuck, ahhhhh yea! Oh my god, Michael I love you! Oh fffffuck!" Lucifer moaned out as Michael kept drilling into him, carrying out his orgasm.
> 
> Michael was very close, and Lucifer’s moans along with his fluttering walls helped the process. "Lucifer, shit! Aahh!" Michael moaned, shooting his load inside Lucifer. Mike’s fingers dug into his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and he bit down right next to where he had before, hard enough to draw a bit of blood. When he finally began calming down and he had ridden his orgasm to its end, he slipped out of Lucifer and collapsed on the bed.
> 
> Lucifer was face first on the mattress, trying to regulate his breathing, pulling a little at his dick to squeeze out any excessive cum that hadn’t soiled the sheets or Michael’s hand. His ass was still hanging in the air, cum dripping out of his ass and down his thighs.
> 
> Michael’s breathing was slowly calming down as he pulled his lover to him, nuzzling his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. It was crazy, but Michael could swear that Lucifer had his own smell, something of chocolate mixed with oranges. He never said so to Lucifer, which was why he didn’t know that the blonde felt the other had his own scent as well, coconut and pineapple with a hint of fresh roasted coffee beans.
> 
> Lucifer kicked the sheets away as he was being pulled to cuddle with his lover. He kissed Michael's forehead and hugged him tight as he whispered, "I love you," in his ear. The couple had been together for a while, but this was without a doubt the best sex they've ever had.
> 
> "I love you, too," Michael mumbled as he placed gentle kisses to Luce's neck. "You're mine, no one else can have you."
> 
> "I promise. All yours," Lucifer reassured his lover as he slowly started to drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Leave kudos and comments if you did  
> Your comments are what keep me going

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Leave kudos and comments if you did  
> Your comments are what keep me going


End file.
